Nao Tatsuya and The Philosopher's Stone
by Nao Tatsuya
Summary: Nao Tatsuya is the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. She is also blind! When she goes to Hogwarts she meets Harry Potter. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter,Yugioh!,Percy Jackson, and anything else in here. I only own Nao Tatsuya and her snake. This is my new fan fic. It is a retelling of the seven Harry Potter books.

* * *

_Parlesmouth or snake talking_

_**from book**_

"dialogue"

'mind link'

_'telepathy with anyone other than Yami and Nico'_

* * *

**Nao Tatsuya and The Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 1: My Wonderful Life**

My name is Nao Tatsuya Slytherin, and I am Salazar Slytherin's who knows how many greats granddaughter directly. I am also blind. Yeah you heard me right. I have a twin named Atemu (Yami) Sennen Slytherin. We are not identical. I have long black hair that goes to my waist and purple eyes while Yami,his nickname, has star shaped hair that is trimmed in crimson, has a black base and has blonde lightening bolts going into it. He also has crimson eyes. I know this because I have looked into Osaka's mind. Osaka is my seeing snake(like a seeing eye dog),and I am a pretty strong telepath. Or so Yami tells me that is. Osaka is an anaconda I got when I was six, and he is still growing. He is mainly dark green with bright green eyes.

I am also eleven, and I am a witch. I got my Hogwarts letter a couple of weeks ago. My family and I are in Diagon Alley with my half-brother Nico diAngelo. You see my mom had divorced my dad when she had Nico ,but she lost custody of Nico when she started drinking. Nico was given to my dad who treated him like he was family. I was only five at the time ,and Nico was about to be five. Nico is only three months younger than me. He is also going to Hogwarts. Nico has long black hair and black eyes and is very pale.

We had already gotten our books at Flourish and Blotts and are now at Madam Malkin's. When we walked in ,Osaka immediately showed me what the place looked like. I saw a pale boy standing being measured and a lady measuring him. He was a friend of mine. His name was Draco Malfoy. He had pal blonde hair and gray blue eyes. I heard," Hogwarts dearies?" Yeah that was Madam Malkin. I then turn to face where Osaka said Yami and Nico were to get the image of a boy who looked starved with a disarray of brown hair and emerald green eyes with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Harry Potter definitely. I also have a knack at knowing characteristics of other pureblooded families.

(Straight from the book. I don't own it.)

**_ "Hello,"said Draco,"Hogwarts, too?" "Yes,"said Harry. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands,"said Draco in a bored drawling voice._** I had to suppress a laugh. Oh,Draco always acting like this in front of people he isn't friends with. He has to be arrogant. **_"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why firs years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?" Draco went on saying. "No,"Harry said. "Play Quidditch at all?" "No,"Harry said. _**I saw that in Harry's head that he just learned today that he is a wizard. Poor guy. **_"I do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" _**Draco you baka(1.)! Shut up! **_"No"said Harry sounding like he felt like he was getting stupider by the minute. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but _**my friends over there and **_I know we'll be in Slytherin. All of our families have been;imagine being in Hufflepuff,I think I'd leave,wouldn't you?"_** I suppressed another laugh. You see my whole family has been in Slytherin for as long as I can remember. **_"Mmm,"Harry said. "I say,look at that man!"Draco said nodding towards the window where a huge man stood with two ice creams._** You will get used to the fact that I can see through my snake's eyes. It's fun to freak people out when I do something that only people can do if they can see. **_"That's Hagrid,"said Harry sounding pleased to know something Draco didn't."He works at Hogwarts." "Oh,"said Draco,"I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant,isn't he?" "He's the gamekeeper,"said Harry. "Yes,exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage:lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk,tries to do magic,and ends up setting fire to his bed." "I think he's brilliant,"Harry said coldly. "Do you?"Draco said with slight sneer."_** **_Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" "They're dead,"said Harry. "Oh,sorry,"said Draco sounding apologetic._** Strange. Draco didn't even know this boy. _'Draco why are you sorry.' I send over to him. 'I don't know for some reason I am.'he sends back. 'He's Harry Potter. Just letting you know.' I close contact. _**_"They were our kind, weren't they?"Draco asks already knowing the answer. "They were witch and wizard,if that's what you mean." 'I really don't think they should let the other sort in,do you? They're just not the same, they've_** **_never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get their letters,imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" _**"Potter, I'm Harry Potter." Harry says as he holds out his hand to Draco. Draco smiles as shakes Harry's hand and he says,"Draco Malfoy."

**_ Madam Malkin said,"That's it you are done, my dear,"and Harry jumped down from the footstool. _**I started walking forward but ran into someone. "Sorry." I say. Osaka then shows me that I ran into Draco. "Sorry Draco, Osaka didn't warn me that you were there," I apologize. He laughs.

After we were done with Madam Malkin's and got our other school supplies, we went to get our wands. As I walked in I heard rolling. "Mr. Slytherin,, and Miss Slytherin, I have been waiting for you." I heard who I thought was Ollivander. I stepped up to go first and held out my right arm for him to measure. I tried out many wands until I heard _Perfect._ That was Osaka. "Interesting. The exact same materials as Salazar's wand. 12 inches ash,dragon heartstring, and it is feisty." Ollivander says. Yami now had a wand that was 10 inches,elm,phoenix feather, and it is loyal. Nico got an 11 inches ,ash,dragon heartstring and dementor bone, and it is curious. We then headed to the Owl Emporium to get some owls. I got a golden colored eagle that I named Raven,Yami got a sandy colored falcon that he named Mahado, and Nico got a raven that he named Bianca.

I decided to head to bed early since the next day would be when we would leave for Hogwarts. I put Osaka on the floor and Raven on a perch in the room. I then went to sleep.

* * *

AN:

My new story. Review please!

1. idiot


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter, Yugioh, or anything else you find in here. I only own Nao,Osaka, and my friend owns Sif.**

_Parlesmouth or snake talking_

_**from book**_

"dialogue"

'mind link'

_'telepathy with anyone other than Yami and Nico'_

* * *

**Chapter 2:Sorting a Slytherin**

It was the day that I would head to Platform 9&3/4 to get to the Hogwarts Express. _Careful there Nao or you will run into the brick wall that is right in front of you._ Osaka. _OK. Osaka thanks._ I walk until I feel the presence of the portal. This is Platform 9&3/4,a portal between platforms 9 and 10. I can feel magical energies as one of my heightened senses. I feel the presence of all of the people's minds, especially Draco's,Harry's and the notorious Fred and George. This will be fun.

I feel Osaka turn me to face my parents. I hug them and say goodbye for now. They tell Nico and Yami to watch out for me. As we walked on to the train, Yami guided me to an empty compartment. That's when I felt a powerful feeling of sorts. I may not be a seer but I can sense if something bad will happen. The thing is that when it will happen is unknown. 'Yami, Nico, I had one of those feelings again so be on guard for this year' I sent to them. I see them nod thru Osaka's eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because when I stirred I heard Nico talking to someone. It was a girl from what I could gather. "Who are you?" I ask. Nico. "This is Sif Karlen. She is also going to Hogwarts for the first time." Nico said. As I looked through Osaka's eyes, I saw that Sif was a girl with green eyes and black hair with blue streaks in was any taller than five feet also. Interesting. Her mind was a little dark like Nico's but for what reason I have no clue.

Just after a couple minutes of conversation a girl bursts into the room asking if we have seen a toad. I snort. She looks at me then gapes. "You're,you're,you are Nao Tatsuya Slytherin. The heiress to Salazar Slytherin. Wow rude you aren't even looking at the person that is talking to you. I am Hermione."she said. "Does it look like I care? I am blind and you are the rude one,Brat. Barging in here without a thought of common courtesy and then you start talking about me as if you know me which you don't."I said. As I take a peek in her mind, I see that she is a Muggleborn, a wizard from a non-magical family. I sneer. "You better get going Mudblood. I have a feeling that toad is gone. So ta ta!" and with that I walk to the door,push her out of the compartment,and slam the door. I laugh. This is going to be a fun year.

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, I hear a lot of gasps. It is beautiful all in all. Sound and smell wise. It is mainly natural. I feel Yami and Nico gently push me forward. We walk up steps ,and I hear a commotion._** "**_Harry,this is Crabbe and Goyle. You should remember me Draco Malfoy._**"**_Draco says. I hear a snigger. "Hey Draco! Someone's making fun of your almighty name."I say as I walk up to him Osaka wrapped around me. People take in a shocked gasp. _Apparently Nao these wizards and witches have never seen a anaconda before. Shall I teach them to respect me?_ I suppress a laugh. _Sure go a head._ I hear even more gasps. "Haven't y'all ever seen a Parlesmouth?" I ask. I feel Osaka slither off me and towards the boy who sniggered. 'Yami,Nico, it was a Weasley that laughed at Draco' I send to them. 'Do what you want.'Is sent back.

"Think his name is funny do you Weasley? Do you think funny for you to make fun of one of the friends of a descendant of a founder isn't it? I sure don't." I sneer as people back up but I hear two pairs of footsteps come towards me. "I think that is enough _Lady Slytherin_. If you want to make fun of Gingerbread here, let us help." I hear a cool mysterious voice say as I feel Osaka being put onto my shoulders. "I am Bakura Ladro(thief). My friends here are Marik Psiko(Psycho) and Malik Portier(Keeper)." Bakura says. Before anything else can be done Professor McGonagall came in and told them that they were ready for them.

One song by the Sorting Hat that I refused to listen to names were called, people were sorted into different houses. The houses were Ravenclaw(an alright house coming from me),Hufflepuff(don't get me started),Gryffindor(I hate the bloody fools), and Slytherin my own ancestor's house. Sif and Bakura were sorted into Slytherin. Sif had the hat on for a while and Bakura just had it touch his head. "Malfoy,Draco!" was called and a second later "SLYTHERIN!"could be heard. Malik also was sorted into Slytherin. Suddenly "Potter,Harry!" was heard and whispers filled the hall. The hat seemed to be debating something before it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" and he walked to the Slytherin table. Then as he shook the Prefect's hand, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" could be heard from the table as he sat down. Marik was then sorted into Slytherin. "Slytherin,Nao!". I walk up to where the voice sounded and amazingly didn't run into anything. 'Curious, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself is at Hogwarts. You are as smart as a Ravenclaw,the bravery of a Gryffindor when it comes to your loved ones, but you are as sly and cunning as Salazar to mention a Parlesmouth. Where to put you?' I hear in my head. 'Slytherin.' I say. "SLYTHERIN!" was yelled a second later. I walked to the table that my house was assigned. I listened as my brothers were sorted into Slytherin and Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. Dumble dore says some very insane things and warned us of where we couldn't go. We then went our common rooms then to the dorms.

I smirk. Let's just say this will be a fun year.

* * *

AN:

Here is this chapter. I will write this story for this and next week and then spend 2 weeks after that on Legend of the Dovohkin.


End file.
